Paradise
by SoonGone
Summary: Their past is a secret. No one knows anything about them. They start school at Ouran High School. What happens when Wasure walk in to Music Room #3? How will Nomi react? How will these two dangerous twin keep their scary past covered?
1. Wasure

Name: Wasure ( The Forgotten)

Family: Twin brother names Nomi ( The Only)

Things About Her: Very closed off. Likes to keep to herself. Almost never talks to anyone but her dear brother, Nomi. Doesn't really like people.

Past: It's a secret 


	2. Nomi

Name: Nomi

Family: Twin sister named Wasure

Things About Him: Loud. What people consider a 'bad boy'. Very protective of his younger twin.

Past: Same as Wasure 


	3. Chapter One

I look up at the huge pink school, a scared look on my face. You can just tell that alot of people go here, and I don't really like people. I let out a sad sigh and Nomi turns to me. He gives me one of him charming smiles, trying to comfert me. I give him one of my shy smiles.  
"Don't worry, Wasure. Everything will be fine. I'll be with you all day, okay?" He says in such a caring voice. I nod at him lightly. "Okay," I give him my reply in a soft whisper. It's all I can ever manage when ever I speak. He smiles at me again and grabs my hand and pulls me up to the school. It is after hours so know one is in the halls as we walk by. It is a Monday, but me and Nomi don't start till tomorrow. See, me and Nomi got in on scholarships. So I am really nervous with being in a school full of rich kids. After a few minutes me and Nomi get to the office and knock on the door.  
"Come in," says a deep man's voice. Nomi opens the door and I walk in behind him. The man behind the dest looks up at us two and smiles at us. "Well, hello there. You two must be Nomi and Wasure, am I correct?" We nod. "Good. Well, lets get on with biussness then. First, the school uniform. I know it is very expensive, so I will allow you two to go with out one if you would like to?"  
Nomi looks over to me and I look up to him. We have one of those weird twin conversations. His eyes ask me if I want that, or the uniform. I tilt my head and ask with my eyes if I can see the uniform, incase we can afford it. He nods to me and turns two the man. "May we see what the uniforms look like?" He gives us a big smile and nods and quickly walks over to a door on the other side of the room. Grabbing two things, he walks up to us. "Now, this is the mens uniform." He holds it up. It doesn't look two bad. Nomi nods his head as if agreeing with me. He grabs a piece of paper that is on it and turns it over, showing the price of the uniform. "Now, the uniform, if you do by it, comes in packs of two. So the price you see is for two uniforms." Nomi nods his head and looks up at the happy man.  
"I can affored it. If Wasure does not mind I will buy it." Nomi says in his friendly voice. He turns his head back to me and tilts his head a tiny bit, a habbet he has gotten from me over the many years we have spent together. I give a tiny nod. "Okay then, I shall get the uniform then," Nomi says while turning back to the older man. He nods with a happy 'of course' and sets it on the desk. "Now for the girl. We have a dress," He holds up a dress. And I must say, it is one of the ugliest dresses I have seen. "But do to Miss Wasure being so small, we have none that will fit her. So even if you wanted to, she could not get one. I am sorry." The man shoots a sad smile at me. I give a tiny smile back.  
"It is quite all right. I can go with out on." I whisper back alittle louder than usual so he can hear me. He nods, smiling happily again. "We have some paper work that will need to be finished," he says. "Okay," Nomi nods. "But, is it okay if I do the work and Wasure can go walk around?" He asks. Nomi knows I hate to do paper work, so when ever it can be helped, he does it for me.  
"Of course!" The man says with a closed eyes smile. Nomi nods and walks up to me, bending over slightly to get to my height.  
"Wasure, I will come find you after I am done, okay? Please try and be careful, I do not want you getting hurt," my brother tells me in a protective manner. I nod and give him a small kiss on the cheek and start to walk out the door. I quietly shut the door behind me and start walking. I walk for about 10 minutes before walking past a room with the sign 'Music Room #3'. I look at it for a moment. Maybe I can go in. I mean, it is a music room, so it will have instruments. It has been a while since I have played, and I miss playing. Okay then, it is settled. I am going to go in. I grab the knob of the door and slowly push it open. As I push it all the way open, rose petals start to fly out. A blinding light makes me close my eyes as I look down and pull my hands to my chest tightly. The blinding light dims down and the rose petals disappear. I look up to see six guys and a girl in a boys uniform. I tilt my head in confusen. One of the boys comes up to me. He has blond hear and purple eyes.  
"What can I do for you, my dear little flower?" He asks me as bows some and holds out a rose to me. I take a step back, a little frightened. "Now, what is a preshis little rose like you doing here so late in the after noon, huh?" He asks me another question. He stands un all the way and lightly touches my cheek. I start to shake a little in fright.  
"Tamaki! Stop it! You are scaring her!" Yells the girl in the boy cloths. She walks over to us and pushes the guy, Tamaki, away from me. He quickly goes to a cornor and starts to sulk. The girl walks up to me and lightly puts a hand on my shoulder, trying to not scare me even more. I look up at her, for she is a inch or two taller then me, with large innocent eyes. She smiles at me with a caring look on her face. "So, what are you doing here? School has been over for about half a hour now." He questions.  
"Signing up," I whisper quietly, trying to up very few works. "Why are you wearing a boys uniform? Shouldn't you be wearing a dress?" I ask, just as quietly. She gives me a shocked look, but starts to laugh. The boys give her a questioning look.  
"Wow, you are pretty smart. But please, don't tell anyone. No one but these guys know I am a girl, okay?" She gives me a big smile. I just nod. All of a sudden that Tamaki guy is in front of me holding my shoulders. I look at him with scared dark purple eyes.  
"You know she's a girl?! Oh my god, this is bad!" He yells, "Please tell no one! Okay?!" He shakes my shoulders a little. I get even more scared. "Hey, you! Remover your hands from her before I cut them of," a deep voice growls at Tamaki. Tamaki looks behind me at the door and gets a scared look on his face. He lets go of me and runs to the girl, jumping behind her yelling 'no! please don't hurt me'. I tilt my head some as I hear two people laugh. I take a quick glance at the laughing two to see a pair of twins that look almost exactly alike. I don't look for long though, and I quickly turn behind me to see Nomi standing there, looking more pissed of then ever. I grip my hands together tightly and keep them at my chest. Everyone looks at Nomi and fall silent at the dangerous look on his face. He looks like he is about to kill. He starts to walk in and everyone takes a few steps back. Some of them wimpering. Nomi comes and stands in front of me. I look up at him threw my eye lashes and bangs. My eyes holding fear and a look that says I'm-sorry. He looks down at me and his face softens immediately. He sets his hand on my shoulder and moves so he is eye to eye with me once again.  
"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" His voice is full of worry. I can hear the sound of confusion behind us. I nod. Nomi stands back up strait and gets the scary look on his face once again. He pulls me close in a one arm hug and I wrap both of my arms around his middle, burying my face into his chest. "Uhh, w-who are y-you?" A voice comes, showing their fear.  
"Nomi." My brother replies, his voice hard and emotionless. 


	4. Chapter Two

I look up at Nomi to see he is just staring down the six guys and one girl. I can tell they are all really uncomfortable, but there really isn't anything I can do. I back up from my brothers grasp alittle so that I can get to the door and leave. But instead, I bump into a table, knocking over an expensive looking lamp and vase. I hear the girl gasp in shock. After a few moments, one of them steps up. He is tall and kind of pale, but not as pale as me. He has dark eyes and wears glasses. He has dark hair also. He nervously pushes up his glasses and clears his throat before addressing my brother.  
"I am sorry, Mr. Nomi," he starts off, putting on a fake smile. "But there seems to be a small problem. She has found out something that she should not have." He still tries to pull off that 'friendly' smile, but Nomi just rolls his eyes.  
"One," my lovely brother says with a cold voice, "don't even try to give us a fake smile. Two, I don't care if she killed someone. You lay a finger on her, and I will break it of." He growls at the end, scaring the blond guy that touched me. Tamaki I think they called him, jumps behind the girl. He yells out a 'ahh Haruhi, keep me safe. So, I'm guessing her name is Haruhi.  
"Yes, I will keep that in mind. But you see, it is a secret that can not get out. I will have to keep a eye on her to make sure she keeps it. And for her breaking those things, she will have to pay. Therefor, she is going to have to work for us. She will be our new maid. If you want, though, you can come with her and stay. I don't care either way." The tall man finishes with a shrug. My brothers face turns slightly red from anger.  
"A maid?! Ooh hell no! We will just pay you back for the things." My brother crosses his arms as I walk back over to him and hide behind him, grabbing the back of his shirt in my small hands. "Okay then. The table was 800,000 yen, the lamp was very expensive at 2,000,000 yen, and finally the lamp at 1,700,000 yen. Adding up to 4,500,000 yen." He has a sly smirk on his face. My brother looks a little madder. My grip on his shirt tightens a little, knowing that we could not pay that much.  
"God, we can't pay that," my brother runs a hand threw his hair. "Fine, but instead of her, I will pay it off." He stands up straighter. I tug on his shirt a little to get his attention. When he turns to me I look up at his blue eyes. "I'm sorry, nii-sama. I d-din't mean t-too. And y-you don't have to. I-it's my f-fault. I s-should deal with the p-punishment." My voice i quieter then normal, from fright. He is not shocked by how much I say, he is use to it. He is the only one that I feel comfortable enough with to talk to completely. I mean, he is my older twin brother. He turns to me, making me let go of his shirt, and lightly press his hands on my shoulders.  
"No nee-san. You have no need to be sorry. And no mater what the punishment is, I would never willingly allow you to go threw it. I will do as he says and pay off the debt. All you have to do is help me a tiny bit more at home and come with be so I can make sure you are safe. Got it?" He says fermly. I nod sadly, looking down. He places a finger under my chin making me look back up and places a kiss on my forhead. He then turns back around to the group of people. "When do I start?" His voice is back to his emotionless one. "Tomorrow," the guy answers him. "When do you start school?" "Monday." My brother grabs my hand. I grip his with both of mine. (Oooh yea, it's Thursday) The guy nods his head.  
"Okay then. I am sure you are awear of when school ends then. Tomorrow, when school is over i want you to come here and make cakes in the back kitchen." My brother nod and starts walking to the door, dragging me behind him as I couldn't walk fast enought to keep up.

~~NEXT DAY~~

It's now about time to leave. Nomi yells from the living room to get dressed. I put on black tights with a red skirt, a black undershirt with a long sleaved button up top. I grab my bag and quickly run to my brother. We soon make our way to the school. 


	5. Chapter Three

Nomi opens the door for me and we both step in. As soon as we see how the room looks, we freeze. Are we in the right room? This place looks like a tropical jungle. As Nomi and I just stand there, trying to figure out where the hell we are, the tall glasses guy walks up to us. He sends us yet another fake smile.  
"Yes you are in the right place." What the fuck?! Can he read minds or something?! "And no, I can not read minds. My name is Kyoya, and this is the Host Club. We are here to entertain young ladies-" I end up cutting him off.  
"Oh no. Nomi, your working or whores," I whisper to him. I look up at him with wide eyes full of fear.  
"No," Kyoya quickly says. "We don't do THAT stuff. We just talk." His voice holds a little panic. I just nod slowly, not completely believing him. He just shakes his head and moves on. "Anyways, you are to serve tea to every one since Haruhi is entertaining some of the girls." He turns from Nomi to me. "You can just sit somewhere and do whatever. Just please try and no bother someone."  
I nod, a little shocked that he even remembered that I was here. Nomi seems a little shocked, but turns to me and gives me a caring smile. I give a tiny smile back.  
"Okay, Enjeru, if you need any thing, come get me. After I serve tea I will be in the kitchen to make a cake. If you want to you can help." He gives me a smile and I nod, and walk over to a window. Nomi nicknamed me Enjeru, meaning Angel. He knows that my real name brings me sadness, so he just calls me Enjeru. I really love my brother. He is always there for me when I need him, even though he doesn't need to be. He could be like every one else and forget about me. But he never does. I am always on his mind. He makes me out like a princess. I can never thank him enough for just that. But, he is my knight. He always has been. When ever I am in trouble, he is there to save me. He takes any punishment of mine when ever he can. He wants me to be a normal happy girl, even if it means looking his own happyness.  
As I look out the window at the beauty of out side. The sky has a small amout of clouds and the sun is shining brightly. Petals of near by trees and early blooming flowers float threw the air peacefully. My mind takes over in seconds and I dream of a better life. I was walkinging in a feild of beautiful dark plue, purple, and pink flowers. The moon light making them shine as I look over the millions of stars in the sky, slightly spinning in a circle. My long white dress flowing out at the bottom. It was the most beautiful dress. It was a pure white, the top of it tight to my body and sleaveless. It had little silver pinkish parls all over the top of it also. The bottom was just a simple clothe that puffed out some, and looked like white water when I spin. I stop spinning and feel the light breeze hit my pale skin. All my life I have had skin so light that some said it looked like snow. Both myself and the dress glowed in the amazing light that the full moon provided. I push some of my long black-purple hair out of my face as I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of my paradise. Then I feel a light hand press to my cheek softly, warming it up almost instently. I lean into it.  
"Ooh, my princess. I will be hear for you, forever. I will be your knight from now on. You very own Prince Charming. Just like the stories you use to know..." Before I can oupen my eyes to see my Princes face, everything disappears. The only thing left is memories of the past that the Prince spoke of. My big twin brother reading me the stories of princesses, princes, and happy endings. Telling me that one day I will find my Prince Charming just like them, but that mine would be even better. The song my mother use to sing about the Princesses. Fairytale.  
My mind comes back to the pressent as I think of those times. I stand up and look for Nomi. My eyes scan the room but find him no where. He must be making the cake now. I walk quietly to the kitchen that my brother is most likely in, baking a cake. All the while with two things on my mind. One, the song mother would sing while cleaning the house, the one that me and brother remembered all the lyrics to and how to play it. And two, why the hell was there a kitchen in the Music Room?  
I walk threw the door and see Nomi mixing the batter for the cake. It looks like it is just plain vanilla. He stops and looks up at me, a smile come=ing to his face. I walk over to him and take the second bowl on the counter that he has not mixed yet.  
"Enjeru, is there something on your mind," my dear brother ask with love and concern in his voice. To everyone else he is simply heartless and cold. Sometimes, I think it's because he has already given his heart to me. (Not in a insest way) I nod my head a little and l stop mixing, looking up at him from under my bangs.  
"I thought about it again. I dreamed of a prince and everything. Do you remember that song? The one that made me see the truth in my beloved fairytales?" My voice is just as quiet as ever, but I don't hold back what I have to say. I don't studder out of fright. I see Nomi nod. I slowly start to mix again. I look up at the clock and see that the club is now closing. I spent the whole time dreaming of what can never be. My true love. I look back down at the mixed ingredients that fit so well together, and softly start to sing the song. "Cinderella's on her bedrooms floor She's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store 'Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore And she forgets why she came here"  
My voice is soft and slowly rises to a normal voice as Nomi joins in with me.  
"Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood For shame she says 'None for you dear prince, I'm tired today I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming'

'Cause I don't care for your fairytales You're so worried about the maiden though you know She's oly waiting on the next best thing Next best thing

Snow White is doing dishes again 'cause What else can you do With seven itty-bitty men?  
Sends them to bed and calls up a friend Says 'will you meet me at midnight?'  
The tall blonde lets out a cry of dispair says 'Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair I'll have to find anouther tower somewhere and keep away from the windows

I don't care for your fairytales.  
You're so worried 'bout the maiden Though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing Next best thing

Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom Man made up a story, said that I should believe him Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight But I don't want the next best thing So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me Can't take no more of your fairytale love

I don't care for your fairytales You're so worried 'bout the maiden When you know she's only waiting Spent her whole life being graded on The sanctity of patience And a dumb appreciation

But the story needs some mending And a better happy ending 'Cause I don't want the next best thing No, no. I don't want the next best thing"

Me and Nomi finish and smile at eachother. But then we hear clapping. 


End file.
